


Devious as a kitten

by Moonshape



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love Wins, no angst for miles to see, warm and cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshape/pseuds/Moonshape
Summary: I'm really chuffed with this one, don't know why exactly but yeh 🤩As always, I'm really appreciating that people are actually taking the time and thought to comment - thank you, lovelies 😍🤗 AND as you'll see, this mini series has a new, awesome collaborator. We're both experimenting with writing wee little fic-lets for the first time so all cheerleading/encouragement hugely welcomed 🖖
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Devious as a kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really chuffed with this one, don't know why exactly but yeh 🤩   
> As always, I'm really appreciating that people are actually taking the time and thought to comment - thank you, lovelies 😍🤗 AND as you'll see, this mini series has a new, awesome collaborator. We're both experimenting with writing wee little fic-lets for the first time so all cheerleading/encouragement hugely welcomed 🖖

When Kathryn first awakes in the mornings, she is as liquid and hot as her first bitterly strong cup of coffee. She pours herself around my body and across the bed, fluid and magnificently, vibrantly alive. Her heat against me. There cannot be a better way to wake up in this universe, or any other. 

In this state, she is every bit as manipulative and devious as a kitten. She knows that I will roll her into my arms and bury my face in her neck, basking in the warm scent of her skin. She knows I will run my lips slowly over each part of her which is pleasantly - but not overly - sensitive in this moment between sleeping and waking. Her shoulders, her hands, her cheeks. 

She knows too from experience that, when necessary, I will take great pleasure in scooping her up to deposit in the shower, even as she mewls in protest. And she knows that, when she emerges, there will always be fresh coffee and my incredulous expression greeting her, unable to fathom how she was not dismissed from Starfleet long ago for missing some vital morning engagement. “Easy. I didn’t have a reason to stay in bed then,” she purrs, kissing my nose. 


End file.
